His mistress her Sire
by Kinika
Summary: Sally is now an Mistress to one of the most fear beast in Mobious. Sonic the hedgehog. And she is not at all happy to be it, but what if one day she suddenly see something in him. Will she fall for Sonic or help destroy him. Sally/Sonic Amy/Shadow
1. Chapter 1

_"This pendent, my dear daughter, I'm about to give is of great responsibility. Once you accept it as your new life. The new you will be form, are you ready for that life?"_

_"Yes father"_

_"Very well, let the process begin"_

And just like that, I am the knew mistress of the great and powerful. The most feared of all creature on Mobious, and it was only me who had to take this responsibility. It's been so long sense I seen daylight. So long since I seen my dearly beloved friends. Though he was getting impatient and wouldn't wait much longer, it was either now or my people will face torment...and I couldn't let that happen right? Yes of course not, still I miss those days of just sitting back with the sun heat on my skin and the laughter of my family voice. I wonder sometimes if this was a mistake I did, I mean after all he did choose a different girl at first. I still remember her till this day, she was the only girl who pink fur stood out the most amongst the others in her group. Her eye's sparkle in youth and joy, even her hair resemble youth. I can truely see why her last name was Rose. I meet her once, it was when I was walking around the village of Mercia cause of the most exotic flowers they have. Ever sense we would talk alot to each other. She even gotten use to my older friends and Tails. But that day, when he walked up and pointed at Amy, I couldn't allow it. She was only fourteen and still pure. He would've tainted her poor heart and make her life miserable. Her eye's were full of fear and sadness, she even folded her ears down along with her tail. A sign I knew that she could sense misery ahead. Her mother was on the vurge of crying while people had to hold her father down for he would surely fight the Great Blue. But she kept her head held up high and walked on towards him ready to accept her faith. That's when my instinct pull in when that tear fell down her green orbs and I offer myself. She had the look of surprise and try to stop me but I wouldn't have it. There was no way she would be introduce to the life of dread. And here I am, stuck in a kingdom or should I say "dugeon" that holds me captive against my own will. I am his mistress and he is my Sire. I am to keep him at peace of mind, I am a sacrifice. If only I was the type who would get killed for it instead of alive.

"I wish I could be free" I whisper to myself as a single tear rolled down my eye's. I, Sally Acorn, is to be stuck with one of the greatest monster son.

Sonic The Hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

_Click clack, click clack, _

The sound of his walking brings shiver down my spine, I hate him. I hate everything about him! His eyes, his hair, his teeth, his body, his taunting smile! EVERYTHING! But what can I do? Runaway? Surely not, what would have been the point to offering myself? Besides if I did, he probably find me in 10 seconds tops…I guess there no escaping. I walk towards the plush couch and plop down on it turning my back against the door and wait till my dear _master_ came in. While waiting I traced along the pattern designs on the purple fabric. It kept my mind at ease.

"Enjoying yourself sweetheart?"

My ears perk up and the hair on my neck raises up, I can feel his breathe on me. He sneaks his hands onto the ones I was tracing with. I stop myself and bring my hands down to my sides, leaving his on that seam. He laughs to himself and gets up from hovering over me.

"Get up I decided to bring you a little surprise. Better hurry though; it won't be here for long."

I didn't bother to move, whatever surprise he had was bond to make my life here miserable. Maybe he is setting up for another one of his sick and unpleasant time with me. No not today, I don't want to why can't he just go get prostitutes or ladies willing to give their self away. Of course I couldn't lay down here for long. Sonic patient has gotten the best of him and he forcefully pulls me up with one hand and turns me to look into his emerald eyes. His dark, satanic emerald eyes, the eye's that makes my soul reek with pain every time I look. I couldn't handle it and move my eye's down to the floor. I focus on the marble floor as he began.

"You will be coming, rather you like it or not. I didn't waste my time to bring something for you only to have you mop around" he drops me and I land on my feet still look at the floor, "Now come on."

I nod my head and force my legs to follow suit after him. He leads me out our room and leads me down a hallway; it's nothing new to me. I had seen it millions of times when he has me going to a sound proof room. You can guess what we…no what _HE _has us do there. We walk down the hall for another five minutes than make a left. It throws me off track cause we never take left first, always right. What could he be planning? Where is he leading me too? My questions are answer when he stops in front of a door. I've seen it before once to be precise, it was the day when Sonic first showed me his garden. It was the most breath taking scenery ever. You would think that someone as heartless and ruthless as Sonic couldn't come up with such a peaceful creation. Sonic place his hands on the golden knob and open the double door. I had to squint my eyes due to the bright beam the sun welcome upon us. Once my eye's adjusted to the light I began to soak in the garden that was presented. The Willow trees that allow its leave to fall over them like a dress. The green grass that dances in the winds at it blew; I turn my head towards the water fall. It's still looked as beautiful as it did when I first saw it. The fresh crystal clear water that flow down the gray cobble stone flowing into a little river stream that lead to a rose bank bed. Oh the thought of it brings the sight fresh into my mind. The wonderful mixture of red, pink and white roses arrange with delicate and care. It's smooth velvet touch that left when I held the petal, this was the one place where, Sonic…for once showed he had a heart. But it quickly left once we left it. I continue to gawk at the garden till I felt a rough tug on my arm.

"Must you be so reckless! Listen to as your master say" He yelled at me, I must have gone ahead of him and he was telling me to stop.

"Shadow bring her and make it quick!"

Shadow? I heard of that name, I turn my head around and meet a Black and red hedgehog. His quills were just like Sonic only some were slightly turn up, also they had red strips on it. His eyes were scarlet red and looked deadly. Looking into them made me weak in my knees, felt like I was gonna die. His eyes are nothing like Sonic. His make you feel like all hope is gone. I take notice of his clothing, and now have understanding for his vibe his eyes bring. I remember him fully now, He is Shadow the Hedgehog, or most call The Grim. He proposes Havoc and Destruction amongst any Nation he comes upon. Just looking at this guy makes me happy that I'm with Sonic. Though one question remains, what is he here for and who is he bringing to show me? Possibly not my mother or closet friend, Bunnie; Sonic is in charge of my people, so Shadow couldn't have gotten them. Who does he bring?

"Rose"

Just than a girl came from behind him, and my hands instantly clasp over my mouth in shock. It's Amy…Amy rose, the girl who I befriend after that one day in Mercia. The girl who I sacrifice myself for to save, so why? Why is she with Shadow? Did I not take her away from Sonic to not be in this fate? I see her Emerald eyes stare into my deep blue ones. She smiling at me and holds three roses. Red, white, and pink Sonic must have allowed her to pick them out.

"Remember, this rose meaning do you remember?" She asked holding them out to me.

I nod my head; she would always talk to me about roses. They were her favorite flowers, every color of rose was important to her.

"It's been so long, I guess we both grown up huh?" she came up hugging me and rested her head on my chest "I missed you…we all miss you..."

"Amy" was all I could get out before I hugged her back and silently cried to myself. She right, we have grown. Especially her, starting from a children to a young teenager and blossom to a beautiful adult; her quills were even longer, not dramatic but longer. Down to shoulder. I had so much to ask her, so much to talk to her about. But I don't have all the time I need; she'll have to leave soon. I don't want her to, it been so long before I had a friend with me.

"It feels nice to hug a friend again, oh!" she went over to Shadow and grab him by the arm, "Shadow…was kind enough to let me visit you" she beamed.

I was confused, she seemed so happy, so cheerful. Why? With a guy such as Shadow, why is she still happy? What is she doing that I'm not?

"Rose hurry"

His voice is ice cold, so heartless, yet Amy don't shiver at it. Is she being brave? She came back to me and took out a locket.

"I made this from scratch, I was able to give it to my mom and dad, and now here one for you. I'm happy I'm able to give you one" She places it in my hands and brought me to a hug again.

"Amy…h-" I was cut off by the look in her eyes. I could see it now. The hurt and pain, all the emotion she hides.

"It's not easy, but I have to. I couldn't let him destroy Mercia…and I would make him happy" I felt tears on my chest.

"Alright Shadow times up"

Sonic voice echo in my head. Already? No why, she can't go, we only had 6 minutes. I saw Shadow come over to her and took Amy arm off me.

"Time to go"

Amy nodded her head and loosen her grip drying off her tears. But I didn't let go of her before I knew it I was screaming and crying. Trying my best to not let Shadow take her, but he was to strong, I know he was but I wanted Amy a little while longer. I wanted her warm vibe near me I didn't want to be here no more. Sonic and Shadow finally gotten us loose and sonic pull me back by my hips and started walking away while holding my stomach, I can hear Amy yelp in pain as a hard smack was heard across her face.

"Oh you gonna get worse than that. And you can thank yourself for your unpleasant behavior" Sonic said as he dragged me out the garden and slam the door shut. The last thing I was able to see of Amy was her getting yelled at.

_**Chapter 2, finally ^^' I didn't really like how this came out so much, but it was all I could think about s of right now. Hope you enjoy it. And if you have any suggestion or critiques please don't hesistate to tell me^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was thrown against the wall hard, nearly knocking the breath out of me. I fell to the ground and stayed there waiting for Sonic to do worst to me. His yelling became louder with every step he took near me, the sharp deathly yelling pierce my ears. I stared at the floor until i felt his angry eye's on me. I looked up at him through the hole my arms allow than back at the floor.

"how DARE you embarass me like that! Especially in front of Shadow!" He boom at me. "What made you do such a IDIOTIC action!"

I stared at the floor still, till I feel myself getting force up by the arm. I'm than face to face with Sonic, were so close that his nose is touching me. I can see his eye's turning to a dark emerald.

"WELL!"

" WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK SO!" I screamed back but immediatly shut my mouth and stare in horror. I can Sonic first go from shock to utter madness. He drop me to the floor and I could see a black aura grow around him. I started to scoot away from him but he would come closer to me. I scooted all the way to the wall and stood up trying to move across. But Sonic trap me with both of his arms on the walking. His eye's couldn't even be seen clearly, it was like his whole eye's were turning white. I started to shiver badly and could feel tears come down my face. I never seen Sonic like this, and it scared me even more. What was he going to do? What did I get myself into?

"Hmp, so you want to yell?" His voice was deadly and he began to come closer to me. More tears started to fall and I began to make weird hiccup noise. Oh gosh this is scary, someone anyone, stop this please make him stop. He forcefully grab my neck and lifted me up the wall. I could feel air escaping from me and i started to claw at his hand trying to loosen his grip so I could breathe. I'm than suddenly dropped to the ground. Looking up I can see Sonic, and for the first time he looked horrified. His emerald eye's show again and the black aura was gone immediatly. He looked down at me, and I could see a single tear fall out of him. Those eye's that for the longest show nothing but tourment has shown a different feeling. Hurt and shame.

"Son...Sonic?" I began to get up after my breathing got normal and reach out my hands to him, which were swiped away from his hands. He darted his eye's toward the ground than did a sharp turn and walked towards the door. He paused and looked at me from the corner of his eye's

"...Dinner should be ready. I'll bring it to you..." and with that he left out the door slamming it shut. I stood there than went towards the bed that was laying there. I didn't even realize that we were in our room. I toss myself on it and bury my face deep into the silk pillow. Re thinking the events that just happen I couldn't help but focus on Sonic eye's. So much hurt were presented that for once made me question if he had a heart. NO, no of course he couldn't. This is Sonic I'm talking about, the one who helped continue the tremedous horror his family tree line created. It's because of His family, that this stupid rule has passed. That dumb rule...if only...if only Mobius Ancestor have won that battle, this treaty would have never been passed. But they didn't...

"I'm back" I could smell the food Sonic had brought and I must say. It smelled really delecious. My stomach began to growl but I didn't really want to get up. I try to pretend I was asleep hoping Sonic would just leave the food there for me. But he didn't. Instead he decided to get on the bed along with me and place his hands on my hair.

"I know your up Sally, your not good at pretending. This has been the hundredth time you done this. Just knock it off" His voice was stern to me. So I just got up and sat on my leg towards the pillow still. he lift his hands off my hair and handed me a plate of food. The smell hit me harder and I couldn't help myself. I began to eat everything that was on the plate. The Juicy duck, the soft and sweet rolls, the fresh garden green with boiled carrots. I didn't even realize how hungry I was, I guess it's understandable since I refuse breakfeast and lunch 2 days straight. After I finish with my plate, I was greeted with a bowl of fresh fruit. I looked at Sonic and gave the plate back to him.

"eat it." and with that stern voice again I began to eat the crisp apple and crunchy grapes. The Honeydew was so sweet and mouth watering. I turn my eye's to the corner to see Sonic taking bits off his rolls. He was really focus on it and his eye's were lowered. What was he thinking about? I wanted to ask but new better.

" are you not hungry?" I asked him, he turn his head toward me and looked into my eye's. I shift mines away to look back at my fruit. "Sorry nevermind"

"No, I'm not hungry" he said as he put his roll down on his plate, placing it on the carrier he brought. Sonic than lay back on the bed post and watch me as I eat. I didn't like it but atleast it was better than feeling him glare at me, plus it was peaceful for a dinner.

"how long you knew that pink girl?" he asked me.

"Since she was 8" I replied finishing up the last honey dew. Sonic than grab the plate and place it on the carrier along with his plate.

"Ok, any other friends?" why was he asking these?

"yes" I replied getting up and towards the bathroom, grabbing my night clothes.

"where you going?" he asked me.

"to the bathroom, I need to change" I grab the handle of the door but Sonic zoom towards me and took my hands off the handel and back to the bed.

"you can change right here, I'm not done talking to you" he said. "beside, you been naked in front of me before, you shouldn't need to go into the bathroom to change. What were their names?"

I sighed to myself as I took my dress off me letting my body being exposed to Sonic. I didn't enjoy it not one bit. Yeah I've been naked in front of him time after time but I'm still not use to it.

"Bunnie, she was my best friend before I even meet Amy, the pink girl you choosen first. Than there was Rotor, Antonie, Mina, my brother Elise and Tails" I got finish putting on my night cloths and got myself comfortable in bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Tails..." I heard him Whisper before I doze off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok I like to say thanks for the nice reviews^^' I won't lie I'm nervous I get someone who say "Your writting suck, the plot is awful and you need to go back to 1st grade cause you need to learn grammar again" or someone just be rude, Critiscims would be nice though cause I know this isn't the best^^' truth is I got so many ideas running around that I get some mixed in with the chapter and stuff. So for those who like it, thank you very much^^ Just tell me any and everything I can do the improve to make you reading this enjoyable, for those who read it and did not like it at all. Like you thinking "This is the worse fanfict ever! Oh my gosh this belong on Encyclopedia dramatica for one of the worst fanfic ever" Than I am sorry I was a waste of space in the pile, Hopefull I become better at writting. If you guys who didn't like it have any pointers or tell me what made the story for Awful it would be greatly appreciated ^^ Oh and Insane677 I actually like your ideas better^^' it was way easier and better than the one i actually came up with lol, I know I'm a little to late for it, but I really do like your idea^^ and If I do use it, I'll give you credit for it._

_ Love~ Kinika_

_**War has broken loose, all that once stood of the peaceful path way of Mobius was now filled with dead corpse, with the owner blood flooding the streets along with fire. If it wasn't the dead corpse than it was screaming citizens that ran frantically away from the horrific state the city once hold. I start to move my feet towards a little girl who was sitting down crying over her now dead mother I suppose. I bend down asking if she ok but she didn't respond. I put my finger towards her and it didn't touch her at all it just went past her. This isn't a normal, I can normally touch objects in my dream. I hear a deathly scream and I quickly run to the direction it came from and immediatly froze. There, on the ground was my most dearest friend since childhood. Bunnie. Blood splatted out her mouth and I rush to her. Rolling her over to her side, I hold pressure down on the side of her waist. She was severly cut there and blood was flowing out like crazy. **_

_**"BUNNIE! BUNNIE!" I started to yell at her frantically as her eye flitter between life and death. she reached her hands towards me and looked at me with pain. **_

_**"Why sally gurl? wh...why" was her last word when her body went limp and lifeless. Why? What does she mean? what did I do? or should i say what have I done? I got up and looked down at my now dead friend. This is awful! how could Mobius turn into this! I turn my head to the left and see nothing but piles of people now dead body. and now with Deamons harvesting over it and eating up the body. Turning to my right I see little childrens souls escaping there bodies. I look down at Bunnie one more time and turn around running away. I don't know where, but I need to escape from this. As I make it towards this river, a wall of fire grows and block me. I do a swift curve and run towards the other way, this time it lead me to a forest; but just like last time, a fire wall is brew which cause me to stop and make me go another way. Each exit I have is completely cover by fire. I'm trapped now. I hear more screaming of pain and can feel blood covering my feet now. I look up towards the sky, it's black just a dark black. No stars is shown and smoke is seen going towards the sky from the burning building. Even the moon isn't normal. It's a bright bloody red, with a hint of dark orange. More pierce ringing scream is heard and I close my eyes and hold my ears shut. Backing up slowly I stubly over a body. Looking over the body I recognize who it is. **_

_**"AMY!" I go over and put my ear next to her fast. She alive! She still breathing. I start to shake her too hoping she wake up and she did! With a slight moan at first and trouple of setting up. She finally open her eye's and turn towards me. **_

_**"SALLY! Oh my gosh Sally" She exclaim as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back afraid to let go. **_

_**"Amy, whats going on, why is Mobius like this? What about Mercia! Is your people ok?" worried could be heard in my voice. **_

_**"It's...It's awful...he..how.. this isn't how it was suppose to turn. SALLY! You mustn't let it come to this" Amy exclaim as she pointed to the disaster around us. **_

_**"You...You are the only one who can stop this! Don't lose sight of what you have seen!" **_

_**"Seen? What have I seen Amy? What are you talking about?" I was confuse I haven't seen anything yet, so why is Amy telling me this? **_

_**"You know sally...think please. Whatever you do don't leave! You are the only hope to breaking this wreaked tradition! No matter what anybody come to you about! Don't loose what- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_** Blood spur out of her mouth as her eye's turn from bright emerald to a dark shade of green. Tears flow out of her and her eye's rolled to the back of her head from immense were shotted at through out her body, even from her nose. I stare in horror my eye's wide from the scence that just played out in front of me. Amy lifted her hand towards my shoulder. "Please..." was her last word before she dropped dead. I bend over Amy and started to scream and cry towards her frantically. I want to get out of this trap! I want to wake up! Why can't I wake up from this nightmare! I contiune to cry over Amy lifeless body. Till I feel a body hovering over me. I look up and start to scoot away from the monster that stood in front of me. Right there stood atleast a 14 foot tall yellow and red beast. his fur was spiked up and his teeth is as sharp as a blade. His tale was extremely long and it holded spikes at the end. His eye's were a mixture of black and blue. He had ears the pointed. One seem to have been beaten off. next to the ears were horns. They curved downward with a pointy sharp tip at the end. I started to get up making an effort to run but is suddenly grabbed by the waist and brought face to face to this beast. There I can see it. The expression he hold. The bloodlust he had, the insanes he shown yet another feel. Something I seen before. A lost hope, a agonazing pain and shame...and I reach towards this monster face. Holding his cheek as a tear slide down his eye's. Than I felt it, this beast emotion. It was overwhelming. He was confuse. Lost, hurt from past event in it's life. He longed to feel loved, longed to let his heart out and to have someone hug him and show effection like his mother would. Yet he desire blood, craved to hear screams of pain and see the tourment people would face...and because of this, he was confuse...and I knew who it was.**_

_**"...Sonice" I whisper and lower my eye's. **_

_**"...Sal...save me" **_

* * *

><p><strong>"WAKE UP!" <strong>I hear the famillar voice again as I slowly open my eye's to a set of angry eye's in my face. I look into Sonic eye's, but he presented nothing but anger right now. So maybe the dream meant nothing I guess. I sifted my blue eye's towards the cover to pull them off of me and sat up.

"You outta consider yourself lucky! I didn't have to wake you up for lunch anyway. Now get your ass dress. I ain't got time to wait on you. I'm starving!" He exclaimed as a fancy dress is thrown at me. I take time to awe in it's buethiful design and color. It was a long dress, like usual, that flow to the ground but I'm sure once I put it on, it probably show my shoes. It's color was of a nice cotton feel with outstanding rose design. The arm sleeve felt like it was made of silk, it was so smooth. The colors were even Nice. The top part of the dress was of a cyan blue, while the bottom part of the dress is a darker blue color. I was taken out of my daze by a tug on my hair forcefully getting up.

" I said HURRY IT UP!" and with that I put my dress on, did my hair to make it look presentable and place my shoes on. Than left out of our room with Sonic and follow along with him. I looked toward the paintings that lead us to the dinning hall. One thing I liked the most about it was that there was these Gorguese painting of roses and Gardens. But the one I liked the most was a painting of this Purple hedgehog, Holding three baby hedgehog. She wore a pure white dress and her purple hair was done in a bun with her bangs swipped to one side. She had the smile of a mother while her three children satted on her lap. One of them were of course Sonic, but I didn't know the other one as well. There was a green hedgehog and a purplish type of hedgehog too. I asked Sonic about this pic and the only remark I got was that it was his sibiling and mother and that was it. I actually wonder what Happen to his mother. I remember my father was once talking to my mom about how something horrible happen to the women. But so far all we know is that she isn't dead. Hopefully she isn't sick, and is leaving somewhere nice. Cause I meet Sonic dad and let me tell you. The action he did, I wonder how Sonic mom could even smile in that painting and show she was at peace. We come to a big door again and before we go in Sonic turns around and look at me sternly.

"Now listen here, and listen here good. My father has invited very important people over. Important enough to determine if you live, or if any of your family live. Now if you act a fool guess what happens?" He asked me.

"I...I die?"

"Exactly or worse. I get punish and oh boy if I have to get punish from my father because of you and you still leave, I promise I won't hold back my power like I did last night _**got it**_!" He eye's were hard and his voice was stern again.

"Yes" I reply a little shooken by his stare.

"Yes what?"

"Yes my sire"

"Good girl, now lets go eat" he said as he open the doors to reveal and light up room. There was a long table with different food presented on it. I looked ahead to see Sonic father sitting at the main seat with two individuals at his 5 more on each side of the table. They dressed in the highest of royal clothing. Ironic how there clothing was white but you felt not a single nice vibe from them. I pull Sonic seat out and he sat down while I seated myself into mine.

"Girls don't pull chairs out, it's the boys first, that rule hasn't change for my kind" He whisper to me. "But I left you off the hook since I haven't brush the subject up on you in a while" I nodded my head and looked towards the food that lay before our eye's. Instead of Duck there was a whole big with that usual apple in his or her mouth. Than fresh bowl of fruits were layed out along with this jiggly looking substance. It was red with I guess whipped cream on top. There seem to be slice pineapplee in it. Also a cherry on top. Than there was a bowl of Garden fresh salad along with the oil and Viniger next beside it. There was also those freash rolls, oh I hope there that sweet one again, I really liked those. Oh maybe the garlicy one.

"Ah Sonic my boy, so glad you and your little pet could join us. Now we can Start the grace" his father announce as we all bow our head. I already knew what the grace was and I honestly dis approve it, it was like they were thanking Satan himself for the glory they have. Like usual I tone out and look at sonic at the cornor of my eye to know when to lift my head up. Though to my surprise Sonic didn't even close his eye's. It seem like he was thinking about something. I'm not sure but it looked like he was debating amongst something.

"Hell to be worship!" his father said

"and may hell be raised" the other enchanted after Sonic father. and with that we all grabbed what to eat. I reach for what I wanted but Sonic stopped me and put all that was presented on my plate. Which I didn't like cause he sorta had like the mash potatoe with that jiggly stuff, had the salad mix in with the pig. First off I didn't even like pig to be truthful. and he didn't even get any rolls. than the fruits were mixed with the steamed broccoli.

"I don't care if you don't like it, your going to eat it" he said to me as he started on his plate. I sigh and ate what was given to me.

"Sonic " one of the guys in the white suit began. " Have you and your pet have any luck with procedding with a child?"

I almost choked on my pig. a CHILD! But..but I'm not even ready for one, yet alone reach the proper age to give labor without having an 70 percent chance of die. No I'm only 20 can't we wait one more year? NO can't we just not have one at all? I glance at Sonic and he calmly answer.

"No. I talked to the nurses and they said that Sally isn't ready to give birth without a high risk of dieing. and I don't-" he was cut off my Sonic dad.

"Bullshit, your mother had given birth to you and your sibilings at the age of 18. If she can do that than Sally can give birth to one messel rascal" Sonic just sat there nodded his head.

"Indeed father, but what if she doesn't? Than we are stuck raising a kid" said said as he took a bite of his salad than contiune on. "Besides than I would have to go through the trouble of finding another Virgin maiden to call mine. For you know our instinct goes wild an-" Sonic was once cut off again.

"Yes yes, and that of a non-deamon calm down the bloodlust, we heard it all." DEAMON! well no wonder their grace is like that. "but Sonic you got to think about it, what if you were to somehow die? Surely your brother can not take over it as he have found him a nice little settlement in Angel Island and your Sister can not for she found her a man in the Anti-universe. Which leave you" another person, girl to be exact, said.

"She not getting pregnant till atleast she turn 21" I was relief to hear Sonic said that but than a thought came up into my mind.

"And how long with it be till she turn 21?" His father boomed. than I gulped as I remember something now. my birthday isn't till

"next month" Sonic said as everybody but me, felt happy.

I wasn't happy at all. Now I can't even enjoy my birthday without knowing that Sonic might try to get me pregnant that night. No I don't want to be pregnant at 21. I always imagine pregnant at 25 atleast! and worse I don't want to concieve a child into this awful family...but...but maybe I could teach it of it's kind ways. I mean what if it's a girl? I heard that girls don't reach there full deamon ways only the boys can, so if it's a girl than maybe I'm in luck? No who am I kidding. It's once in a life that a girl is born. Heck Sonic sister got lucky, and I guess the girl before her too. through out Sonic history there were two girls born into the family.

"Well Sonic mistress, are you excited to be able to give this family the honor of giving birth to a new kid" it wasn't more of a question to know how I feel about it, it was more of a "you better be happy about it." Type of statement.

"Oh Yes! I am most delighted to be able to concieve my Sire son" I said with a smile and looking at Sonic.

"Well this is wonderful, atleast we know if Manic and Sonia fail. We can always count on you Sonic" the girl said again. Sonic nodded his head in agreement with a smile. With that ended the conversation of babies and started a new one.

"Well with that out of the way, I would like to present king of a new issue that has arrive. It seem there have been different people from different nation riseing together to try and over throw us" One of them, a duck I think said with a laugh.

"Oh and what makes this one so special?" Sonic father asked they guy. From the tone of the speech, I figure that maybe issue like this has happen before.

"The issue is that, more and more are getting these silly idea. Not many, but enough that could change people toughts" a blue colored Foxed continue.

"Go on, what is it that make them more dangerous than the rising number?" Sonic father asked.

"They have an insider who is telling them how they could defeat you...actually your very family and cast you away." Just than Sonic dropped his fork and looked towards the two blue foxes now. As his Dads eye lower.

"Oh, and do you happen to know who is doing so?"

"No your highness I am sorry, we couldn't figure out who. All we are left with is a warning card here take a look" the duck said as he hands a purple and blue card to him. the father looked at it and immediatly slam it down on the table showing what was on the picture. It showed a cage with deamons locked in it sealed with a lock, there was a bright light shinning over it with words saying "Watch out."

"WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THIS GROUP!" He shouted as all the white clothed men and women shiver under his scream. Sonic on the other hand seem unscared by the action passed me some rolls.

"There the sweet one, I notice you liked them too. take one I take six of them for you and than we leaving." I looked at him confuse as to why he wanted to rush out so quickly, I mean didn't he rush me into here anyway? well I took the one as he turn to his father.

"Dad if you don't mind, May I and Sally be Dismissed?" he asked. His father was about to say yes but was stopped by a pink rabbit this time.

"Oh no Sonic it's best you stay, cause the leader of this is actually from this very place. Every last one of you know him too" she said darting her eye's towards me. "Especially you Ms. Sally"

Could tails be in charge than? No, he couldn't atleast I don't think soo. Maybe Rotor or Antonie? No...OH Bunnie, oh please don't let it be Bunnie I knew she was strong will but it can't be Bunnie. I kept thinking who it was.

"Well than amuse me who is it?" Sonic said

"Elias Acorn"

_If you guys don't mind, critics are allowed, or would it be critisim? critiscims? well I don't know how to spell that word really ^^' but I think you guys get the point^^' I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you didn't. I'm terrible sorry_


	5. Chapter 5

"HOW DARE HE!" Sonic father scream. "After we had enough kindness to not destroy that waste of a place and he reform THIS!" we could feel the table shake as he slammed down on it.

"My...brother..." I whisper to my self shaken. How..why would he do such a thing! Is this why I not stepped up? Yes it was to save Amy but it also meant keeping him and everybody else safe. How could he do this? This is a big slap in the face, did he wanted to die horribly! If I knew this I would have done that the first chance I gotten to get out of this hell hole so he could die!...no what am I thinking? This is my brother...my only brother and now I may not have one anymore. How could our parents let this be?

"What do you want us to do with this pest sir?" the pink rabbit asked.

"Find the group and keep the city on lock down. I want the people who working for him killed. But Elias I want him brought back alive he'll be the perfect example to teach anymore pest to try and revolt against our kind" his voice was hard and cold and I didn't like what his eye's could read. Oh Elias where ever you are, I hope you be safe and don't get caught.

"Father will you please excuse us?" Sonic said getting up and grabbing my hand as he walked us toward the double door and exit out of the dinning room. We continue walking to our bed room where he took his shoes off and lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling. He was in deep thought, I kinda wonder what he was thinking about.

"Sonic...what do you think he would do to my brother?" Sonic looked at me with the "are you serious face" and I already knew what would happen, but maybe I was kinda hoping I was wrong and it could turn out to be something different than death? maybe prison?

"He probably be toture in front of your eye's just for my father amusement" I gulped as sonic said that "than he would be lead to a stage where everybody in Mobius would have to sit and watch as Eliase is killed by either chopping the head off or ripping his spirit away. You know, the usual" Sonic finish.

"oh." was all that came out of my mouth and I walked to my side of the bed and cover my face with our pillows and cry to myself silently. I couldn't help it, my tears wouldn't just stay in. I mean how am I suppose to keep it in? My BROTHER is going to DIE soon! and what can I do? Nothing not a fucking thing but to just sit back and watch!

"Your crying is beganing to bother me, quiet it" I looked up at sonic with the most hated glare I could give which cause him to give me a stern stare. We were like this for a good five minutes when I finally broke it.

"I'm Sorry_ Sonic_ I'll be more quiet." I said between clenched teeth. I could see Sonic getting up he looked pretty mad but I didn't care.

"Well Sally I can go without that nasty attitude of yours" Sonic said to me his eye's giving a cold stare. "or do I need to fix it myself?"

"Oh yes, you hitting me, just like you always do. I clearly remember that. Why don't you just grab my hair" I said while holding my long hair towards Sonic "and **_drag_ me!** to that chamber of yours and rape me there again! Like you always done since I've been here!" I was furious now. I knew this was gonna cause me to get hurt even more. But I didn't care. I looked straight into Sonic eye's. and i could see him go from surprise to an devious smile. He started to walk my way slowly and his eye's were lowered down. I start to move away from him towards the bathroom door.

"Oh no, don't move Sally. You were brave enough to say what you needed, why go hiding?" a smile peak onto his face and when i blink he was already next to me holding my hands and lifting me above the ground. He was still smiling at me, but he had something in mind. and I didn't like what i could see.

"You know what? the whole hair grabing and dragging is getting a bit old, so how about we try something new huh?"

He than pin me down to the bed and trap me underneath his body. His hands firmly hold my wrist down, i couldn't even move it. I look into his eye's and saw that they were full of lust. I didn't like this not one bit. So I closed my eye's and shivered at the touch of his cold lips on my neck. He firmly bite down on it making me let out a whimper of pain. I could even feel his teeth almost breaking their way through my skin. It was so painful. Sonic began to move his hands down to where my chest were at and firmly rip the top part of my dress. Leaving me bare and expose, by which he moved down and started to suck on my exposed parts. I try to move but it was no use. I didn't want this to happen. Not now. Can't he see that I'm hurting?! Why is he doing this, why is he so cruel?! I soon start to feel his hands creeping their way to my private area, and so harshly rubbing it. I refuse to feel this, I won't feel this, and I only had one way to escape it. It could cost me in the end. But I don't want to be violeted, and so I raise my knee up a little; and as hard as I can I knee Sonic in his genitals. Causeing him to scream a "OUCH" and leaning off of me, putting himself in a fetus position while holding his hurting area. I saw this as my chance to leave. And I dash out of the room and ran down the hall.

" SAAALLY!" I could hear Sonic voice boom out of our room. I push and lifted my legs faster and harder, trying to run faster. Maybe he still on the ground trying to recurperate from the hit. I am upon two hallways and, just in time, turn to my left by which Sonic had zoom by after 5 seconds later. I leaned agaisn't the wall and tried to catch my breathe. I only had a short time however, when I heard Sonic voice question where I was at. I started to run down the hall I had choosen, by which seem to have never ended. I am probably lost by now. But it doesn't matter. I rather be lost and alone than suffer through Sonic.

"Ugh!" I wishper to myself as I had started to walk. I have been walking for atleast 30 minutes now and still this hallway has more to show. Looking down at the floor I focus on the carpet design. They were really beautiful, some of the prettiest flower pattern I had seen. The color of the design were of a golden/silver hue with the carpet background being magenta. As I stay focus on the flow I bump into something hard and cold, makeing me fall to the ground.

"ow my head" rubbing it I get up and look at what I bump into. It was a door, with great details of a lotus flower. Curious at what it beholds I grabbed the ring handels and start to pull at it, which cause a little gleam of light to shine through the crack.

"HOLD IT! what are you doing!" I heard a voice yell at me and I froze. Oh no, what if it's one of Sonic guards. Or worse one of Sonic father guards. Doesn't matter, I refuse to turn around and find out. I could hear the person foot step walk closer to me, and by the sound of it, he wasn't to happy to see me here.

" I said what are you doing-OH! Mistress Sally, please forgive me. I had no idea it was you" His voice went from harsh to soft and gentle. I turn my head to see a tall red raccoon, with a couple of wrinkles under his yellow eye's and neck leagthn gray hair looking down at me. I never meet this guy in my life how does he know me?

"Guessing you wondering how I know you?" he asked, I guess he must of read my facial expression. I nodded my head yes, letting go of the handle. In response I got a smile from him.

"Well you probably don't remember me, but I was your care taker, from the time you taken the place of that pink hedgehog to the moment you were sealed as Sonic Mistress." He said to me as he walked by towards the door rings handels and turn to me, " would you like to see inside?"

I nodded my head yes and he open the door, revealing a breath takeing bright room. In front of my eyes' would have to be one the most splendid scenery I have ever seen. The walls were all white with the same lotus flower decorations, instead it had a shimmering magenta color to it. The floor is made up of a polish pure white marble with a purple shimmering swirl through it. I turn to my left to witness a huge bed. With a head board that had a see through purple curtains. Walking over to it, I can see that is a couple of silk pillows all gather around neat and orderly. The covers were so soft and smooth, it wasn't silk though but instead cotton, which was magenta in color and had white roses designs. I feel on the covers for a little longer than turn my attention to a sound that was being created. A small garden, which holded about 5 choas were in a circle singing a song. It was so cute that I walked over to them and watch. They all seem to be enjoying themself, and it just put a smile on my face. It brought me back to my childhood when my mom use to bring me to the choa garden and allow me to play with them. I went on my knees and when I did all the choas started to come towards me and play. I laughed a little as I pet them, hug them, and roll balls towards me.

"Ah Sonic would always love to play with them when he was a young boy" the guys voice said to me. It had startle me a little cause I had forgotten he was here.

"What?" I said turning around to him while still petting one of the choas.

"Sonic, your sire, use to come in here and play with the choas. This room here was one of the best place for him to be at. I would watch as him, his sibiling and Queen Aleena all sat here and play around or sometimes sleep" the raccoon had said as he sad down next to me and picking up a choa and putting it on his lap.

"Queen Aleena? As in Sonic mother right? is this her room?" I asked him.

"Well was her room not anymore" He said lowering his eyelids' as I nodded. He is right, it was her room. She no longer lives with us now.

"What happen to her?" I asked and he just shoke his head.

"No one knows. One minute she was hear and smiling, the next minute she disappear. Alot have consider she has died but I don't think so." I just turn around and look at him crazy.

"But the body they found, it was-" I was cut off by him

"Aleena? sure it looked like it, but I don't think it was."

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"Simple, if her death had really happen. This room would not be as live full as it is right now, even with my help. Nor would that Garden you have seen. Not only that but her death have not furfil a prophecy that was put upon her." he explained.

"What do you mean? what prophecy?" I was getting curious but all of it was vanish and turn to fear when I hear a certain voice.

" THERE YOU ARE!" Sonic voice boom and brought shiver down my spine. I turn to look and if his emerald eye's could, they would be showing fire right now.

"you had me running all over the building! Makeing me look like an idiot! Knee me in my balls AND you dare to enter this room! The one I told you to NEVER EVER come in?!" Sonic was in front of me now and had lifted me forcefully off the ground by my arms and grasp it firmly.

"Now now Sonic, no need for such anger. Your starting to get a temper just like your father" The red raccoon had calmly said getting off the floor and walking towards us.

"Shut it Sonsi! This is between me and Sally, got it!" He motion a threatening growl at him, by which the raccoon had ignore. He, without even a sight of trouble, took off Sonic hands from my arm. By which has shown a red bruise on it. Causeing him to tsk at Sonic. nd rele

"Oh dear, Sonic have you come to this? The poor girl was already force into this family and now you go and treat and abuse her badly?" this cause Sonic to realease his anger look and turn it into a stern one, "Now I know your mother has taught you and your sibilings well enough, to treat everyone with respect and love. Not, not this attitude you have shown" Sonsi had finish

"This is none of your business" Sonic said under a stern voice.

"Oh but this is very well my business. With you yelling and hallowering at her, I can't help but to intrude. Why I can even feel her poor heart tremble with fear right now cause of the fact you are here. This is not how your mother taught you, especially you Sonic. She has taught you to never abuse or take for granted the person you love. How can you love someone if you do nothing but hurt them, please answer that Sonic" Sonsi question him as Sonic just looked at the ground. "Well?"

"Why should it matter? She gone" Sonic answer as he motion towards me, only to be block by Sonsi.

"And you don't think she is watching you? Just cause she isn't here right now, does not mean she can not see the action you have been doing. And I can tell you right now Sonic. She would be most disappointed of you." Sonic only looked down at the ground as Sonsi went by the door and escorted us out than walked along with us down the hallway.

"By the way, Miss. Sally has every right to come by this room and visit. Oh and I will be checking on her from time to time, so Sonic you better start treating this lady the way she deserved. She done nothing wrong" he order.

"Except for kneeing me in the balls" Sonic said only to have Sonsi answer back.

"And you were about to rape her, seem fair enough to me." I was stunned. how did he knew what Sonic was going to do.

"Oh and I think it's time for Miss. Sally and Miss. Rose visit again" Sonsi stated.

"But my father and Shadow-" Sonic had begun only to be cut off.

"I have already talk to your father about it, he would be most delightful if you have convince Shadow to get his Army to join agaisn't this rebellious group that seem to threaten your people, Soni. Beside I think Miss. Rose will be happy to have a visitor since she been cope up in that gloomy castle. So it's done, get Miss. Sally stuff ready cause you will be there for 3 days" he completed.

"Three days?! Oh come one!" Sonic said in a annoyed voice while I smiled, I will be able to see Amy again. I wonder if she been having any weird and crazy dreams too?

"Yep three" We stopped at the end of the hallways where I had turn left on and Sonsi had dismissed us before giving Sonic a stern glare than left. Sonic turn to me which I let my smile leave my face and looked towards the ground.

"Come on, lets get our stuff ready" and with that we both left towards our rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deep in the forest of Moubius, underneath a giant tree bark holds a secret passage to an underground facility. Where a group of people sat around a large table. Waiting for the one and only Prince Eliase.<strong>_

"I would like to thank you on behalf of the freedom fighters for your help in succeding in our mission" Elias said handing a gold ribbon to a creature in a black cloak. "Do forgive me for asking but we have yet to aquire your name, would you mind telling us?"

"Jus call me So...Velvet" the black cloak creature said and taking the ribbon with please.

"I would like to thanks you very much, for accepting me on such short notice" and with that the creature vanish.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Oh gosh been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry guys^^' I hope you enjoy this chapter though<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

We arrive at a cobble stone entrance and stopped as the guards inspected our Carriage. See Sonic people and Shadow people won't very fond of each other, in a way. And if given any chances would try to bring a attack against one another. So each time one or the other enter within their city, they are to be put under inspection. I guess I could understand, after all Shadow people has a powerful advantage to Sonic and my people, as of vice versa. After the guards has inspected us, they open the entrance gate and our carriage driver pull us through it and soon Shadow and Amy were in our eye sight. I move my eye's over to Sonic to see his expression. He doesn't seem very happy, as always. He has his arms cross and seem to be grumbling to himself with a frown.

"We're here to bring forth The Great One Son, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his lovely mistress, Sally Acorn!" our escort announce as he open our door. Sonic turn around to me gave me a stern look than exit out of the carriage. I was escorted out by the gray Squirrel and follow behind Sonic shortly, after giving my thanks to the man.

"Shadow! long time no see huh?" Sonic tried hard to seem excited but was shut down by Shadow harshness.

"Not long enough" he utter and turn his back to us.

"This way" he motion his hand and continue to walk as the rest of us follow.

"Your father has been talking to my father and I about you guys little problem back in Mobius. No surprise that you guys can't handle your own issue, but we have accepted to help come up with ways to catch those trouble makers" Shadow spoke as he open a door and entered us to a big meeting room.

We saw that his father was already there, looking down sternly at scatter paper. He shuffle through some piles here and there, making mental judgement of what is a good idea or not. Shadow than motion us to sit down on the chairs. As we did he cleared his throat, getting his father attention. The Shadowy figured looked up with his glowing crimson eyes. What happen next was not something I expected though.

"SHADOW! Ah my son" He said with such excitement with a big smile on his face, he than motion his eyes' towards Sonic and me. "And what a great joy, you brought Sonic and Sally here without any scratch! Good self-control indeed" He praised as Shadow just glared at his father. It was weird to me, I never expected Shadow father to have such a cheery and happy voice. Considering how Shadow turn out.

"May we make this quick father?" Shadow said with much irritation. His father only smiled back.

"You got to excuse him, this is normally the time my son and Amy are out and about doing love birds stuff" He said, which made Sonic chuckle and Shadow give death glares to him.

"Amy, Please go get us some water" Shadow order.

"Yes, I'll be right back!" She said with much excitement and left.

"I'm sure you know why were here Mr. Hedgehog" Sonic started.

"Indeed, I do" Mr. Hedgehog said resting his chin on his hands and returning his stern look down at the papers he was looking at earlier.

"My father has been coming up with a couple of plans to eliminate your pest issue" Shadow began.

"However each has all ended with some disaster happening" his dad inquired.

"What do you mean? how are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"With Amy, of course. Her ability to read the future has help us figure out which plan is good, and so far all her reading has ended with the demolish of This planet, or Your kingdom." Shadow answered with his father nodded his head with agreement.

"We, however, have come up with something" Mr. Hedgehog said as he picked up a paper, "Although there is a bit of a...catch if you may say."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"Well...the thing is. We have no idea how it ends. Amy readings do not show a definite ending, We know that it does get rid of your issue soon to be rising in your kingdom. But it doesn't show what happens to you or your people. Amy says there's nothing but bright light that blinds her from seeing." he finish. Shadow however started speaking before Sonic could say anything.

"There for meaning that the future can go either way. Good or bad ending. By that, meaning Your kind will continue to reign Mobius. Or Fail in an attempt. Though this is the only plan that does get rid of those pest, without the destruction of an entire planet" Shadow finish as he passed the paper with the plan on it to Sonic.

We took a look, and honestly I couldn't comprehend it. There was something about a secret forest written in weird languages, a requirement for 7 special pedant, and a drawing of a creature told in a sequence story. There was more to the paper but I gave up after the fourth panel of that strange creature drawing.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sonic demanded with curiosity in his voice.

"This is the plan to get rid of the problem you guys have" Shadow answer, looking down at the paper and point to the forest picture.

"Amy has told us that this is the location of where the people are hiding. However the only way to access it is to read and understand the meaning of these words" He finish while pointing to the strange writting.

"We haven't figure out what it means yet. It seems to be a very old phrase use way before our time. perhaps 400 years ago" Mr. Hedgehog added.

"I'm back!" Amy said with a smile on her as she walked to us holding a tray with cups of water. She place the tray down and began handing each of us our water. As she handed it to Sonic I saw her pause for a moment, as if she was lifeless and her eyes seem to turn into glassy foggy look. However it was so brief and quick that I don't think anybody has notice it. She snapped out of her trance, blinked a couple of times shaking her head and move on to Shadow father.

"Thank you dear" He said greatful and took a drink of the water. Amy handed the last cup to Shadow and sat back down. I continue to look at her with a confuse look, when she saw me staring she quickly turn her eyes' off me and onto the paper. She must of known that I saw what happen to her and wanted to avoid it.

"Amy, do you happen to know what the 7 pendant are in this picture?" Sonic asked Amy as she took up the paper. A concentrating look appear on her face. Than finally spoke.

"I've seen something like this in my dreams before. When I was younger. Something about Emeralds." She began pondering on the topic.

"Choas emeralds?" Shadow asked with a raised eyelid.

"no no, more of like, the heart of the Chaos emerald. AH I know!" Amy said as she placed the paper down on the table and stood up bowing.

"Permission to leave the room, Sire" Amy asked Shadow as he nodded his head yes.

"Are you going to the library?" He asked, Amy nodded her head yes and left out.

"Hmp, why can't you be as obedient as her" Sonic stated crossing his arms. There was a couple of silence, with the exception of water being drinking, before Amy came back.

"Here" She stated walking to the table and showing us a old tatter book, she open it up turning to the chapter that showed the same pendent.

"The 7 pendant is the sol of the Chaos Emeralds. One day a great terror was release on the face of Earth. In order to stop that terror the Chaos Emeralds were to be use, but before the people could use its full powers, the main powerful source of the emeralds were taken out by the terror. A women, guardian of the emeralds, cast a spell that save the power source of the emeralds which were put into special and specific pendants. However the cost was the death of the women, who is said to have been stuck within the emeralds." Amy finish.

"And the great terror?" I asked curious. Amy looked up at me than back at the book.

"It says that the Great terror was also locked away once the women died, but no one knows where. Some say it's been put into a family blood line, other says it's trapped away till the end of the world is here." she read.

"And how do we acquire these emeralds?" Sonic asked next.

"The 7 sol emeralds are scatter around the planet. Each hidden within the 7 continent." Amy began

"Oh well that sounds easy, a little zip zap of my running and I find them in no time" Sonic said with a smirk on his mouth.

"No, I'm sorry but it's not that easy" Amy retreated, " within each continent is a secret passage that is activated by specific words. Words that has to correspond with the sols of each emerald. Not only that, but it says here that the person mind has to be free of thought. The only thinking to be going on is the thought of those emeralds. However if the word is said wrong, and the thought is not of the sol emeralds. The seeker is turn to a corrupt being who eventually kill himself in a horrible manner." Amy finish closing the book.

"with that said, it seems like that is only the start of this help request huh?" Mr. Hedgehog said closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"It seems a bit to much of a trouble to put my people through" He said to himself. He was right however, the 7 pendant are only the start of trying to stop Mobious rebellious group. After that, we still got other things to do.

"We aren't even sure if this could help or break your people Sonic. It's a fifty/fifty chance." Shadow said.

"And we aren't even sure what each task will bring us" His father added. Sonic than turn to look at Amy, Shadow on the other hand saw this and started to growl.

"You will NOT be bringing Amy with you, don't even think about it you blue nuisance" Shadow demanded with great anger, causeing both me and Amy to shiver.

"Oh come on Shadow, she would be of great help. What danger would there be if she can tell the future huh?" Sonic said only to make Shadow growl more and clench his fist.

"Her future seeing is not reliable at times. If something is more powerful than her capability, it screws up her vision, and since these pendant seem to harness the sol of emeralds they would surely blind her vision! There fore she will not go!" He protested slamming his hands on the table.

"Now you two, calm down" Mr. Hedgehog said and stood up.

"Sonic, to have you think of my son Mistress to come with you on this journey is. Well. Quit oblivious, and I would need a great deal of reason as of to allow it." He spoke again.

"Father!" Shadow began but only to be cut off.

"I know you are to stay here for another two days, lets have that time to think over, I will allow for Amy along with Shadow to go with you. As long as you give me a good reason and deal to agree with you. Your offer will be heard as of the 3rd day of your visit. As of right now, I feel that this subject is getting a bit tense so lets all excuse our self and go get some fresh air shall we?" He asked and left out of the room. Leaving Sonic, Shadow, Amy and me. Sonic and Shadow stared at each other for a good second or two before Shadow broke it.

"Let me show you your rooms" he said and grabbed Amy hands walking out of the rooms and into the hallways. We pass by many family portrait and eventually end up in front of a dull gray door. Shadow open it to reveal a room with a bed and windows in it. Once we walk inside, he turn his back to us.

"Dinner will be served at sunset" he said and with Amy walked away.

"Such a downer" Sonic said as I close the door and looked at our luggage that seem to have been place in our room without our knowledge. I look over at Sonic and saw he was still in a bad mood.

"This is gonna be a long three days" I whisper to myself and walked to my bed laying down in it.

* * *

><p>"It seems as if they have figured out you are part of the group, Elias" A purple color Cameleon said as he and Elias looked into the castle of where Sonic and Sally live.<p>

"I Know" Elias said, watching Sonic dad sternly.

"Are you ok with that?" the Cameleon asked.

"Of course Espio" Elias said looking at him, "I rather for them to know it's me than anybody. Atleast for the time being. They can have a bit of fear surge through them" He said looking back at the window and watch as Sonic dad pace back and forth.

"...how exactly is them knowing you going to bring a bit of fear in them?" Espio asked.

"Easy, so they know I mean business. One of the sure thing they know, is that Sally is my sister. My motivation to stop them. They know my motivation will stop at nothing till I have Sally back with my family safe. And one they hate and fear most is motivation" Elias said Getting up and pulling down his black face mask looking at Espio, who signal he was ready. Once Sonic dad left out of his room. the two boys jumped into the father room. Elias started to look around drawers and cabinet for an object he needed. Espio turn himself invisible and kept watch outside the room. Elias search pretty much everywhere and still couldn't find the book he was looking for. He nearly given up till he put his hand on a certain part of a wall that pushed in. He open the cobblestone that was pushed in and his eye's brighten up.

"Espio I found it lets go" Elias said as Espio walked back in and grab onto Elias. They jumped to the window and out landing soundlessly onto a tree branch. Elias turn back around the castle with a smirk.

"Soon, Sally you will be back home with us" He said than started to leave catching up with Espio.


End file.
